


ARROW: SEASON 5      VENGANCE

by Starsars87



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsars87/pseuds/Starsars87
Summary: This is a remake of ARROW: SEASON 5





	1. Chapter 1

ARROW: SEASON 5

 

Revenge

Star city banquet hall

Oliver Queen is shown greeting guests as Mayor at the annual police benefit. Captain Frank Pike walks up Mayor Queen.

“You put on quite a shindig Mr. Mayor. The police force and I thank you very much. I also hope that your contribution will help with our task force that is being put together” says Frank Pike.

“It is a pleasure Captain Pike. You and the Starling City Police Department have really cleaned up the city since the havenrock incident crime is down 80%” says oliver queen.

A woman wearing a blue dress and brown hair walks up to Oliver.

“From billionaire playboy to mayor quite a transformation” says the woman.

“Miranda Tate” says Oliver Queen as he hugs her.

“Oliver Queen” says Miranda Tate.

“What are you doing here by the way? Last I heard you were doing philanthropist work in Gotham” asked Oliver Queen as he secretly takes her wine glass.

“I am working between Gotham City and Starling City working on different projects. I was hoping I could get some funding from you for…”

Men wearing black ski masks carrying automatic weapons enter the building and start firing. Police start firing but are overrun by the amount of gunmen. The gunmen grab several hostages including Miranda Tate. Oliver tries to stop them but is shot in the shoulder.

***

Dr. Elisa Schwartz is bandaging up Oliver’s arm as John, Felicity, and Thea enter the room to see Oliver. 

“Is he going to be okay?” ask Felicity.

“He will be fine” replied Dr. Schwartz.

“Not after I kill him later” says Felicity.

Dr. Schwartz leaves the room as the three of them talk.

“You think it was H.I.V.E?.” asked Felicity.

“H.I.V.E. supposedly died with Damien Dahrk but there has been talk they have been rebuilding. I don’t think H.I.V.E. has the resources yet but it is possible” says John.

“Whoever did this took a friend of mine from my time in Shanghai Miranda Tate” says Oliver Queen.

“I’ve heard of her she does philanthropist work with several organizations including with Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises” says Felicity.

“She is also up to something but I don’t know what. I always got a bad vibe from her, like that she was associated with the Triad and other criminal organizations but I am more concerned about what she is doing in Star City. I took her wine glass Felicity I need you to check it for prints and see what you can get off of it” explains Oliver.

John has been on his phone and now hangs up.

“The van that took the hostages was tracked to an abandoned warehouse” says John.

“Lets suit up” says Oliver

“Whoa whoa where do you think your going?” says Felicity

“I AM NOT SITTING THIS ONE OUT FELICITY!” shouts Oliver.

***

Captain Pike is shown on his phone getting ready to raid the warehouse where the hostages are being held in an alley when he sees a man in a black hood similar to the one oliver wears.

“Do not sneak up on me”

The Black Hood shoots three arrows into the chest of Captain Pike killing him instantly.

***

The warehouse where the five people are being held is surrounded by five men with automatic weapons. The lights suddenly go out in the building.

“They’re here” says one armed guard

Green Arrow, Spartan, Curtis, and Speedy storm the building as gunshots are fired.

“Speedy get the hostages to safety” commands Oliver.

Thea hurries to get the hostages out of the building as Oliver(Green Arrow) fires explosive arrows and John(Spartan) starts shooting. One of the guards goes to shoot the Green Arrow as Mr. Tefferic throws one of his t-spheres. It explodes as one of the guards sneaks out the back entrance. 

***

John, Thea, Curtis and Oliver enter the arrowcave and see felicity.

“I wish I knew who those people were working for. They were pretty well trained -- probably mercerancies” Oliver.

“I managed to do a DNA analysis on the wine glass and you were right Miranda Tate isn’t who she says she is” says Felicity

Felicity hands Oliver a file. He looks surprised as he looks at the information.

***

The guard who escaped talks to Miranda Tate. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Tate. I shouldn’t have left my men behind you were

The Black Hood shoots two arrows into the guards chest.

“You accomplished part of your mission. The Arrow and his team of merry misfits probaly won’t know our endgame for a while. Even if they find out who you are it will be to late Ms. Tate” says Black Hood. 

“Feel free to call me Talia. You have earned that right. As for Green Arrow he has not only taken the life of my father Ra’s Al Ghul but also took the life of someone who was like a father figure to me” says Talia.

Talia remembers Damien Dahrk as she speaks to Black Hood.

“I will finish your work father. I have reformed the league of assassins which now goes by the name league of shadows” Talia says to herself

“When shall I kill the Arrow?” Black hood asks.

“His name is Oliver Queen and you can kill him when I give the order. I want to make him wish he was dead first by hurting the people he most cares about” says Talia.

 

If you want me to continue leave coments, Kudos, Or send me a PM


	2. Melinda Church

ARROW 

Melinda Church Chapter 2 

 

Arrow Cave 

 

"So, Miranda Tate is the daughter of the demon's head (Ra's Al Ghul)?" Asks Felicity. 

 

"I knew she was hiding something but I didn't think it would be this" says Oliver. 

 

"Guys I think there is something you need to see" says John. 

 

"Star City's police captain Frank Pike was found murdered early last night. He was killed by three arrows to the chest the same arrows the Green Arrow uses. Star City's new Anti-Crime unit has issued an arrest warrant for the Green Arrow" reporter Susan Williams says. 

 

"Looks like our problems just got a lot bigger" Thea says. 

 

"I don't think it’s a coincidence that Talia Al Ghul showed up in Star City the same night I am being framed for murder" Oliver says. 

"You think Talia knows you're Green Arrow?" Felicity asks. 

"I wouldn't put it past her. She is extremely intelligent, not to mention very dangerous" Oliver says. 

 

"She obviously wants revenge for her father's murder and the league being disbanded" John says. 

Oliver gets ready to leave the room furiously. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Felicity asks. 

"To get some answers" Oliver replies. 

*** 

Tate Enterprises 

Oliver pushes a security guard as he bursts into Miranda Tate's office. 

"Oliver what a nice surprise" Miranda Tate says. 

Oliver starts choking as Miranda Tate and pushes her against the wall. 

"Who are you?" Oliver asks. 

"My name is Miranda Tate" Miranda says. 

"I am going to ask you again and you are going to give me the correct answer" Oliver says. "Now tell me who you are and what your endgame is." 

 

Miranda smiles and laughs at Oliver. 

"My name is Miranda Tate and I am a philanthropist who does work in Gotham and Star City" Miranda replies. 

 

"I know you are not Miranda Tate. You are Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and sister of Nyssa al Ghul. I killed your father two years ago when he threatened to release a virus in Star City," Oliver says. 

 

"And you are Green Arrow" Miranda says. 

Oliver releases his hold on Miranda. 

"Why are you doing this?" asks Oliver. 

 

"Isn't it obvious? My father was killed by you and you turned over the League of Assassins to Malcolm Merlyn, which he eventually took over and destroyed. Not to mention you killed a father figure in my life, Damien Dahrk". Replies Talia. 

 

"Both of whom who tried to destroy this city" Oliver replies. 

 

"Necessary sacrifices to make a better world!" shouts Talia. 

 

"What is your endgame Talia?" Oliver asks. 

 

"You and Gotham City will find out soon enough. If you thought that my father and Damien Dahrk were bad, wait till you see what I have planned" Talia says. 

 

Oliver leaves Miranda's office furiously. 

 

*** 

"I know Pike was close to a lot of us but now is not the time to mourn him. We can mourn him after we catch the Green Arrow and his band of merry misfits" says Lt. Calahan. 

 

*** 

Criminal mastermind Melinda Church is shown meeting with several crime families. 

 

"I don't know about you but I am sick and tired of so called vigilantes interfering in my business. I love this city and I want to see it grow. The problem with the so-called vigilantes as I see it, is that they are seen as the real heroes' while-people like us are seen as the criminals. I know you all don't trust me, but neither did Morgan Edge of Intergang in Metropolis until I bought Intergang and had him murdered with someone I had on the inside. My brother Tobias loved this city also. He had every criminal organization under his thumb until Green Arrow and his team exposed him and his organization. Now he is serving a life sentence in a supermax facility. I love my brother more than anything but he got sloppy with his work. I had heard that my brother was trying to take this organization from the inside so I had a guard murder him. If you aren't afraid of me, you should be. I also have some FBI and federal government employees working for my cause. You now have to decide: do you want me to make your lives a living hell... including for those you care about most" says Melinda. 

"You are insane if you think you can get away with taking" starts Silvio Bertinelli. Before he finishes his sentence, one of his men with a bullet to the back of the head. 

"Congrats Mario Bertinelli! You have now inherited the Bertinelli crime family" Melinda says as she smiles. 

"My father was always naive and could never see a good business opportunity when it was right in front of him" says Mario Bertinelli. 

"Does anyone else have a problem working with me?" asks Melinda. 

Everyone in the room gets really quiet. 

"Goods. Soon all of Star City will be under our control and then we will control all of Gotham and then we will control all crime in the United States. Those vigilantes such as Green Arrow and Batman will not be able to stop us-!. I am also working with a silent partner who is funding our cause and wants to see the city die. Our group will go by the name The Trust" says Melinda Church. 

"I look forward to seeing what you have planned" says Mario Bertinelli. 

"You will see soon enough. Trust me Mr. Bertnelli, the entire city will" says Melinda Church. 

*** 

Arrow Cave 

"She admitted that she was Talia Al Ghul and has something planned for Star City and Gotham. I can't help but feel responsible for this. If I hadn't killed Ra's Al Ghul then maybe Talia wouldn't be seeking revenge" says Oliver. 

 

"Oliver, you can't put everything on you. Ra's would have decimated Star City with the Omega Virus if we hadn't stopped him. You saved thousands of lives that day" say Felicity. 

"Guys sorry to interrupt but something just popped up on the screen we have another problem on our hands" says John. 

A picture of Silvio Bertnelli appears on the computer screen. 

"That is Silvio Bertinelli former head of the Bertinelli crime family. He was found dead in an alley an hour ago. Silvio's son Mario Bertnielli has taken over the Bertinelli crime family now and I have a contact that tells me there is a new major player getting all the crime families and gangs together to form one organization called The Trust. The major player is Tobias Church sister Melinda Church. I guess crime runs in the family" explains John Diggle. 

 

"So not only do we have to deal with a reformed league of assassins but now this? We have to stop them somehow and fast" says Oliver. 

"Guys there is a firefight going on at the Star City docks. Apparently a shipment of automatic weapons and some container from Wayne Enterprises are under attack" says John. 

*** 

Star City Docks 

 

The firefight between Star City Police Department and the criminals working for Melinda Church is a losing battle for SCPD because Melinda Church has more men. Green Arrow and his team arrive to help, but they are also cornered by Church's men as a helicopter flies by to take the Wayne Enterprises container. Melinda Church's men take off leaving a bunch of dead and wounded SCPD officers. 

 

*** 

Melinda Church is smiling on the phone as she hangs up her phone. 

"You will be happy to know that the container is safe and you will get it when the money is wired to the Trust account" says Melinda. 

"Im a woman of my word Ms. Church" says Miranda Tate. 

Miranda/Talia smiles as she knows the next phase in her plan is going extremely well.


	3. The Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman comes to Star City as Talia's Endgame comes to light: Talia offers a deal.

Dark Knight Chapter 3

Green Arrow is waiting on a rooftop overlooking the city when a batarang lands right near him.

"Always with the theatrics?" Green Arrow asks.

"It keeps life interesting," Batman replies.

"How are Selina and John?" asked Green Arrow.

"John is still in training but I have a good feeling he is going to make Robin. Selina and I are getting married in a few months," Batman replies.

"I am really happy for you" Green Arrow responds.

“"Do you think you and Felicity will tie the knot soon?" asks Batman?

"That subject hasn't come up yet. Between balancing my time as mayor and Green Arrow, it has been getting a little difficult,," Green Arrow says.

"I hear there has been talk about Talia planning something big for Gotham City and Star City. I might have a lead on what her endgame might be. The container that was stolen from Wayne Enterprises is kind of like a particle accelerator dispersion system. There has been talk around Gotham about a new toxin/pathogen that is being created that involves Scarecrow's fear gas and Joker's laughing gas combined with other chemicals that,, delivered through the air, it will kill people instantly or drive someone slowly insane. Talia and her men have been working around the clock to make bombs that will release the pathogen through the air," says Batman.

"This is insane! Is there a cure for this pathogen?" asks Green Arrow.

"Wayne Enterprises is working around the clock to develop a cure, but it involves a lot of synthetic compounds and Mr. Fox is currently working on developing a cure as well, but we don't think it is going to be before Talia is ready to release the virus. I questioned one of Talia's men in Gotham and she is working with Melinda Church on something else,, but that is all I could get before he chose to kill himself with cyanide capsule . He was more afraid of Talia than he was of me. Talia also has a professional assassin with a huge grudge against you calls himself Prometheus so I would watch your back if I were you," says Batman.

"Thanks for the info," says Green Arrow.

"Let's just hope we can stop Talia before the outbreak starts. Because if we don't, things will get a whole lot worse before they get better," says Batman.

"Are you going back to Gotham?" asks Green Arrow.

"Not yet. There is an old enemy I wish to have some words with before I leave. She knows a lot about what the plans are for Gotham and Star City but she may not talk willingly," replies Batman.

"Do you want me to go with you as backup?" asks Green Arrow?

"Thank you,, but the news already believes you are a killer. It might be best if you kept a low profile for a while and besides, I don't want you to be connected to what I might have to do tonight" replies Batman.

***  
Tate Enterprises

Talia is talking to someone on the phone.

"Your contribution to my cause will not go unnoticed. I will not only send the money to your account, but you will also receive the stockpile of bioweapons by tomorrow evening" says Talia.

Batman busts through the glass window as Talia smiles.

"I was actually thinking of redecorating. You just saved me a lot of money,, thank you," laughs Talia.

"I know about the pathogen Talia. I want to know where it is and I know you are working with other conspirators. I want their names," demands Batman.

"I underestimated you Bruce. I didn't think you would figure out my endgame but you did," says Talia.  
Talia pours a glass of scotch.

"I want to make you a proposition. We can do so many good things together - maybe even change the world. Join forces with me and we can make that happen. You can stand beside me as leader of the League," says Talia.

"If you think that I will join forces with you, then you are more insane then the Green Arrow thought," replies Batman.

"I am sorry you feel that way. I am sorry, but you leave me no choice" Talia replies.

Talia pulls out a perfume bottle and sprays it in Batman's face as he falls to the ground and screams. Bruce sees images of himself as a child watching his parents get murdered right in front of him and sees images of bats surrounding him.

"Looks like The Dark Knight does have fears," says Talia as she leaves the room.

***  
Arrowcave

Bruce Wayne (Batman) wakes up in the Arrowcave laying on table.

"Where the hell am I?” asks Bruce.

"The Arrowcave. I found you at Tate Enterprises frightened out of your mind. Mr. Fox helped me develop a cure for the hallucinogen you were exposed to but that wasn't the full toxin that Miranda created. She made something more powerful" replies Green Arrow.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this" Batman says.

"When have I ever listened to a word you said? Asks Green Arrow.

"Whatever Talia is planning,, I have a feeling that the Pathogen is only the beginning. There is also a rumor they are working on a drug to make metahumans (people with powers) and Talia is making an army of them. Also, it is not just Star City and Gotham City that are in danger,. Centeral City and other major cities are also in danger of this pathogen," Batman replies.

"I can contact Barry in Central City and let him know what is going on," Green Arrow.

"I am going back to Gotham. Selina will want to know I'm okay and Gotham needs its Dark Knight," Batman says.

"Bruce be careful please. You refused Talia's offer to join the league and you know she doesn't take rejection well. She does not get mad, she seeks revenge against people who have wronged her," Green Arrow says.

"I can take care of myself,, but thanks for caring," says Batman.

***  
Gotham City

Bruce is at work trying to track down more of Talia's associates when he gets a phone call on his private number.

"Hello," replied Bruce.

"You should have taken my offer Bruce. Things didn't have to end this way," says Talia.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce replies

Talia shows Bruce a video of Selina walking and getting into her car. As soon as she starts it the car expolodes with Selina inside it.

Bruce falls to his knees and screams.  
"  
I will kill you for this," Bruce threatens.  
"You will have to fine me first," replies Talia.


End file.
